novastrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Equinox
Equinox, whose original name is unknown to all but himself, is a Paladin within the Holy Ogministrum Order, as well as the Ogmiton to Ogministra. He serves as the main protagonist in Novastrife, and is an incredibly important figure within the galaxy of Hypernova. Appearance Body Appearance Equinox is known as an Omega, and shows exemplary traits of said species. He holds a towering height of seven foot one inch, putting him well above most humans, but not boasting in height for his own species, as such is considered average of Omega males. Equinox is currently at a mid-life of 491 years old, which is considered to be 49 years old in human years. He is middle aged for an Omega, but since Omega do not begin to show age until their mid 700s, Equinox still appears to be a grown man, only appearing to be around his late twenties or early 30s from a human standpoint in terms of youth. With a weight of around 240 pounds, he is definitely not thin or lanky by any means, having sculpted his form to be at peak physical condition for his size. His skin is a natural white color, and he appears rather muscular, alluding to his dedication towards physical attunement. Equinox's body is typical of most Omega, and more specifically Ogministrum. His skin, due to the holy aura of Ogministra, is much more smooth, and has a particular property of it which makes it appear as if it were flawless, at least in spots where no damage has been left behind. Equinox is no stranger to damage, as multiple mortal wounds have left him with scars. Minor scars, as normal with Omega, have faded completely. The scars noticeable on Equinox were usually inflicted by magically imbued weaponry. His eyes are a vibrant blue, and almost seem to glow, as typical with Ogministrum and some Akeronian. They appear intent, and serious, though this is mostly because of Equinox's commonly serious attitude given his position. In times of calm, or in moments of cockiness, he can appear laid back, or even smug if warrented. These of course, are constantly hidden by his face mask, which he almost never takes off. He sports a very dark brown hair, which almost appears black if observed from afar. This hair is usually unkept, but short as to keep obstruction minimal. The face is devoid of any facial hair, save for his moderately full eyebrows, and eyelashes. HIs actual face is chiseled, but not blocky. He has a firm jawline, with a smooth rounded chin, as well as a very prominent scar which stretches across his nose and parts of his left cheek and forehead. His nose is proportionate to his longer face, with a straight bridge, giving a very average looking nose. Finally, his mouth is average sized, though with slightly smaller lips than average. The rest of Equinox's body is as expected of a male of his stature. He sports long legs and arms, but with a proportionate torso and a firm chest. He can almost be considered the example of your average male Omega. Armor and Outfit Appearance Equinox is almost never seen without his armor. It is very uncommon to see him in his undergarments, and only a handful have seen Equinox's face with their eyes, and other senses for that matter. That's because Equinox puts a heavy emphasis on keeping his true identity hidden, and his armor on at all times, as to be always ready. This leads to his most iconic piece of armor, his mask. Rather simple in design, it features no mouth piece, and a fairly subtle pattern upon it. Its eye socket is connected, making one opening where the eyes would be, in what can be described by the general outline of a figure eight. Upon the forehead, a simple gem is encrested upon the center, which holds no purpose other than design. This mask has been enchanted in a manner which darkens the eye sockets, only allowing brighter lights to shine through. Finally, an array of enchantments have been utilized to improve the function of the mask. Barriers are in place to increase the durability, as the mask is made of wood, giving the mask a brown appearance. A very powerful enchantment lays on it which keeps the mask on the face. Very few hold the power to break, or remove the mask. To remove the mask himself, would require much meditation, willpower, clarity of mind, and invocation. This much effort makes the mask's proper removal almost a ritual in terms of dedication, which only Equinox and a few others know. Fortunately, the mask is made to feel as though it was never there, and it can be lifted up a small margin to consume food and drink. With care, it is made to keep the voice of the wearer as clear as if it were off. In some ways, it's as if the mask was never there. Equinox would not be himself without his set of armor. A full plate armor, it is designed with the utmost care, and composed of some of the highest qualities of metal. This armor leaves none of the body exposed save for his neck, which he takes great efforts to protect from damage. A yellow gem rests upon the center of the chestpiece, glowing with energy as it resonates with his own magnitude of power. This armor is enchanted with spells as well, making it more durable to other forms of magic, as well as conducting electricity, which Equinox uses a lot. It is able to take a brutal beating, requiring hieavy impact after impact to even hope to bust apart and break off the wearer. Finally, spells are placed upon it to keep it light, allowing Equinox to utilize his acrobatic ability to his fullest without fearing of his own armor weighing him down too much. Underneath the armor itself is an undergarment, a black skin tight fabric that covers all except the hands and feet. This under-armor is meant to be a slight padding against the hard metal to help with comfort. It is rather basic in make, woven expertly but with simple material. It is enchanted with temperature responding elements in order to keep him warm and cool as the environment changes, but not to an extreme degree. This is often what he is seen in when in his own bedding. Finally, spread gracefully over all his armor is his signature brown cloak. This is made with a fabric that is almost as tough as the armor itself, and is exceptionally rare, woven by the highest of craftsmen in the Ogministrum Order. This cloak provides a hood, and links around his neck to connect with his armor chest piece. It flows off gracefully, almost like a cape, but is wrapped around the shoulders as to keep it relatively close to the body. This cloak is simply to keep him modest, as well as to blend into crowds if need be. A light pull allows it to move over the chest piece, and make him seem like a simple cloaked figure. This is not only good for remaining incognito, but also appearing more peaceful in a casual setting. This cloak whisks away water with ease, coming out almost as dry as before even after submersion. It handles the elements very well, and requires a great deal of trauma to even cause a small rip. Personality Equinox is a man of practice and passion. Equinox has seen much in the way of brutality, but with his holy covenant to the Ogministrum Order, he finds peace in his worship. He has gone through plenty of personality changes in his years of life, but in the present, he is seen for what his position within the Order alludes too. He is fairly serious, keeping a firm, but considerate approach to most things, at least until the final moments. His position as a Paladin means that he must be able to keep a clear head and a calm demeanor, as to maintain the moral of those below him. A leader is what he has been made into, but in the thick of things, such mannerisms can waiver. Even in the times he lives in, he has not completely left behind what he used to be. Arrogance and impulsiveness, once a problem for the warrior, have been mostly surpressed, but have been known to creep back up when the stress amounts. He has been known to completely ignore high command orders, and instead improvise on the spot tactics in order to reach the overall goal. Such things depends on his passion towards his goal. There are times where he has even completely gone against higher authority, not for the simple reason of rebellion, but because he realizes that the actions must be done immediately, whereas having those higher than him consider it would take valuable time away. Of course, this is all on a professional level. Down to the grit of it, whether it be through combat or conversation, he can have all sorts of mannerisms depending on his situation. In combat, Equinox is nearly silent, save for the sounds emitted when taking injury, or performing intense maneuvers. His silence is to allow himself concentration, and to keep an air of mystery as to confuse his enemy as to how he feels. However, such an illusionary tactic drops once he enters the mood of pure combat. Whenever he has been in combat for a long time, and against an overwhelming force, he has been known to slip into a sort of frenzy of violence, where he will yell out and grunt in anger, as if taken over by a primal force. This is simply a response to adrenaline, but such a display of animosity can prove quite frightening as he hacks and slashes through whatever stands before him. Other times, in moments where the competition is numerous but incredibly easy, he will adopt a cocky attitude, often poking fun, or taunting the enemy that he knows he can beat. Many failures due to underestimation have not taught him to withhold his brash attitude, but instead only better his perception of the enemy, as to not mock the wrong person. In casual settings, Equinox is very humble and friendly to those who at least respond in a similar manner. He has a drive to instruct and teach, but will also loosen up, and be more companion like to those who he cares for such as close friends and allies. Even those as experienced as him are not prepared for everything of course, and in times of embarrasment or awkwardness, even he may let loose a light stutter, or be at a loss for words. He is not deaf to humor, and can even be humorous himself from time to time. Such things come naturally to him, as he has only recently adopted his role as leader. His role as leader is what sums up Equinox's mentality. He is serious and quiet when need be, but also laid back or angry as expected. He uses logic over emotions, but is not insensitive to emotional appeal, having made sacrifices for that which he cares for on a personal level. Background Origin The beginning of Equinox were not as grand as one might be led on to believe, but definitely one of the most unique. Unlike every single being in the Hypernova Galaxy and neighboring outposts, Equinox is the only person who is truly from another dimension, at least in a present tangible form. Before he was Omega, or even a warrior within the Order, he was a simple human on a planet called Terra, or "Earth" to those who inhabit it. Here, he was born a simple human, among the billions that exist on one planet alone in such a vast dimension. 1998 was, as the time flows in the dimension that Earth resides in, the year Equinox was born into average conditions in what is called by the natives as the "United States of America". This is where he would remain for 12 years, growing and forming as a normal child. He received a basic education, and while he wasn't a social reject, he was definitely introverted, and somewhat shy in his own right. The concept of such extreme conditions that are normal in the Hypernova Galaxy were foreign to him, as the same with all inhabitants of Earth. However, during the winter of the year 2010, the life of the young boy was turned upside down in what could only be considered an event that occured under chances so small, that not even the Primordial Progenators could have anticipated. In the waning hours of a winter day, Equinox came across an anomalous object. Such things would draw immediate attention by the secret organizations of Terra, and the world as a whole, but such an anomaly was recent, and undiscovered as Equinox changed that status. Fear washed over him at the unexplainable, but the lack of hostility soon replaced his fear with curiosity, and as a child would do, he investigated. He had never been told to avoid such abstract things, for such topics were not normal on his home planet. Upon contact with the anomaly, what could only be described as soul rending agony coursed through him, as if he was being torn from his very being. Equinox ascended from Terra, into the Planar Realm, which was but a dark and lonely place within his dimension, devoid of the energy which washed over it, so blatantly apparent from the Gods that emitted such emissions. However, he was not alone in such a realm, where utter fear took him. A glimmer of hope, a light, was seen in the dark void above the glowing orb that was his planet below. While the Primordial Progenators were mostly abscent in the dimension that Hypernova rest in, the Progenator of Creation was able to keep a small, fraction of but a grain of itself within the dimension that Equinox rested in. Upon noticing such a being, able to ascend from what it thought impossible to rise from, a problem arose. To send the boy back would be to possibly set off a chain of events that could not be stopped, that would not favor the neutrality that the Progenator of Creation would want, but he could not simply let the boy exist, lest his presence begins to take seed in the Planar Realm's empty canvas, and begin manifesting into something that should not come to be. With a great deal of power, that of which left the Progenator's energy even further depleted, it took Equinox and sent him across the Universe. In order to maintain secrecy, but allow the being to exist in a stable form, the Progenator stripped Equinox of all memory. His name, his identity, his life, his home, torn out and made into a metaphysical essence that would remain in Terra's dimension, a precious jewel and a reminder to the Progenator. Across the dimensions Equinox was thrown, hurtling through in an unconscious, but definitely active state of transfer. Intense visions plagued him, tearing at his young mind as he neared the more hostile Planar Realms of Hypernova's dimension. But as intended, he was freed of such torment. Whether by luck, or simple destiny, Equinox appeared on a satellite planet nearby to the Ogministrum Order's home planet. With this territory firmly in the Order's grasp, such an anomalous entry was quick to be investigated. Where the Order thought they would find an artifact or a wound in the mortal realm, they found a twelve year old boy, heavily wounded, but emitting an amazing power. This would begin Equinox's life in the galaxy of Hypernova. New Beginnings within The Order Equinox's introduction to the Ogministrum Order was one of acceptance. When the agents of Ogministra found him in a crater, they were quick to transport him to the planetary temple, where they ran operations. He was immediately sent to the best healers that were available on-site, and returned to stable conditions. They saw him as a human, but also as a potential Purita, for he harbored a dormant Omega Core, which all who hold the Essence of Omega posess. After being restored to healthy conditions, he was placed in containment, for while he was a human, and even a potential candidate for Ogministrum recruitment, he appeared on anomalous terms. He awoke in captivity, but captivity made suitable for living conditions. He did not argue, for he was far too confused and addled to worry about such things. The boy was void of any memory, and even his name was forgotten. For a few months, Equinox remained in containment, but with good living conditions. He was fed every day, and given comfortable furniture and clothing. The Ogministrum's Acolytes tapped into his aura, observing what he was composed of, and more concerning, what the essence around him was composed of. Immediate concern rose, when his aura was releasing not only Planar Realm matter, but a much more concentrated form of energy that they had not discovered, that of which was completely foreign to both them, and the Cronos Federation, making it truly unique. With haste, Equinox was transported from containment, and under heavy guard. He was taken to the Ogministrum's Homeworld, and presented to the Celebrates. Where the Acolytes had figured that their superior Celebrates would know what to do, they were let down. As the Celebrate seniority performed their own array of magical testing, even they were amazed at what they had been presented with. This caught the attention of the Lore-Master, and thus, the Council and its Elder of the Ogministrum. What they had been given was a being that was not of this dimension, something that was completely unheard of. Equinox was observed by both the Lore-Master and the Counsil. Even Equinox himself could feel the sheer amount of energy that pulsated from the collection of some of the most powerful warriors in the galaxy. Equinox, after being deemed safe, was given temporary housing, where he was kept under a heavy guard, and a watchful eye. His existance was classified to the highest of the Order's ranks, and those who had dealt with him before were forcefully wiped of all memory of the boy. He was given refuge within the Council's quarters, and guarded by the strongest the Ogministrum had to offer. As they debated, the Lore-Master, who continued his test, realized that the foreign energy that remained on Equinox was beginning to fade, and fast. With time, the Council came to a conclusion that as the boy lost his anomalous properties, he would still be an object of importance. It was in their interest, as they saw it, to protect him. Equinox, being uneducated to the world he lived in, was informed of where he reside, and what his life was going to be from there on out. Eventually, Equinox was cleared of his foreign status, and given the official title of Purita. With this, what had been previously known as the "Boy from Beyond" was given his name, Equinox, which represented his true, unwaivering neutrality to the world he had been introduced too. The next few months were spent in harsh, but humble training. He began rigerous exercises, training his body and mind for the trials of the Order's recruits. He was trained along with all the rest of the potential recruits, making friends along the way and gaining experience as he spent extra time outside of classes to learn about the galaxy he now resided in. Finally, the day had come for Equinox to leave the rank of Purita, and join the ranks of the Ogministrum Order. Equinox knew what this entailed, and realized that in doing so, he would be dedicating his entire life to Holy Ogministra, and letting his Omega Core in him awaken into its active state. It was with both joy, and uncertainty that he went through this. As the ritual began, Equinox awaited, and has he began the Purita's Ascension, he, along with all who serve Ogministra, met what would become his patron God. Ogministra had heard of the boy before in the cryptic messages left by the Elder, and had taken a special interest in him. As Ogministra does with all who take the Purita's Ascent, he observed and judged the soul of the boy, now able to see what the Lore-Master saw in him. It was with few words, but great ambitions that Ogministra tapped into Equinox's dormant core, and awakened the power within him. As Equinox returned from the ritual, he was a new being. No longer was Equinox a human, but an Omega. He had vowed to serve the Ogminsitrum, and thus his Omega Core was filled with the holy purity of Ogministra himself. Thus, the boy, having just turned 13, began his new life, and starting his grand and adventerous journey within Hypernova. Rise as a Young Warrior Equinox began his journeys, as most do at his rank within the Ogministra. He was given a basic set of armor, and a single sword to call his own. As all Omega do, he inhabited the elements, specifically Air and Death. His training progressed, and he was quick to the use of Lightning as his preferred magic, while generally straying away from the element of death, as such magic was looked down upon within the Order, and Equinox found no general interest in it in the first place. He took part in expeditions with his masters, learning how to fight, and becoming oriented with the Cronos Federation in his later years within his training ranks. While young, and quite the bit more powerful than his peers given his unknown nature of origin, he was to rise quickly above others. This caused many of his peers to dislike the young boy, seeing him as a show off. Equinox had his fair shares of fights, which were of course broken up, and punished. It only came naturally with his cocky attitude, where he was constantly aloof and borderline hyper. Within his Gilliat years however, is when he encountered what would become his enemy, the Akeron Warclan, or at least what they were known as in such a time. More specically however, was his meeting with what would become his Arch Nemisis, Sigma, a high ranking Akeron Warrior. Equinox knew that he stood no chance, and time after time did he fall in battle. Sigma knew that Equinox possessed a power far beyond what he displayed from a glance. He knew that such a being within the Akeron Warclan, they would aspire, and possibly assure a champion to watch over the Akeron in Sigma's absence. Sigma did not believe in captivity and forced conversion however. He was a man of pride, and if he were to conver the young boy, he would do so through convincing him, by brute force. Over and over did Sigma combat, and utterly destroy Equinox. As Omega do however, they ressurect, only giving Sigma more and more chances to show the might of the dark Akeron to Equinox. Such impressions began to wear on Equinox. His superiors noted his victimized status, and attempted to send him out with more protection, but such guards would fall easily to Sigma, who constantly tracked down and put him down. Eventually, Equinox was ready to become an Ondonian, an official soldier of the Ogministrum, and with great joy, though a light fear, he was promoted to an official member, who could take part in massive battles if need be. So he did, charging in with his allies, who had still not forgotten his fast improvements, and those who were already of said rank, who also grew displeased that Equinox could improve so much faster than them. Either way, Sigma hunted him down again and again. Every once and a while, Equinox was able to put up a display of power that could at least hold his ground, but this only served to give Sigma all the more reason to make his deaths as slow as possible. As Equinox moved up to the rank of Squire, Equinox began to see more of the galaxy. He met the Vanox Empire, and was glad that he could hold his own against their soldiers, at least some of them. He met the Chythar Hivemind, and was quick to respond with an equal amount of disturbance as the rest of his peers. Such things served to further his experience, and make him a better warrior. Tragedy struck within the later years of his Squire position. The day Equinox broke. Sigma had grown tired of constantly hunting the boy, now representing a physical form to a 17 years old, and around 170 in real years. With each attack, he prolonged the assault longer and longer, and even began to invade the mind of the young man using dark insidious magic with each meeting. His superiors noticed this, and were quick to respond with counter measures in order to purify their valuable soldier. Unfortunately, the corruption of Sigma, his own rank being within some of the highest within the Akeron, was underestimated, and not fully understood. The corruption worked its way in, unseen and spreading within the Omega Core of Equinox. This proved taxing on Equinox's sanity, and served to annoy Sigma, as he had to resort to methods which he wished not to use. However, enough was enough for Equinox, and with great sorrow, he forfeit his willpower in order to bring an end to the constant torment. He agreed, despite his oath of loyalty, to go with Sigma, and so began a much darker path. Servitude under the Akeron Warclan Having submitted to the might of Sigma, Equinox was brought to the homeworld of the Akeron Warclan, in a far away place in the galaxy, where darkness and corruption spread over the landscapes of the planets within. Equinox felt extreme regret upon seeing such devestation, but Sigma assured Equinox, under both threat and reason, that such was only the cost of truly embracing one's inner strength. As they walked through the twisted, dark corridors, Equinox's mind only steeped more into the murky waters of corruption, as the taint of Akeron himself spread over the violent territory of the Warclan. He saw himself, a powerful being, far beyond anyone within the Ogministrum. He saw entire solar systems under his control, as he led the vast armies of the Akeron Warclan across the galaxy, conquering all as a thirst for power grew as Equinox stayed within the horrid temples. Sigma, and other masters within the warclan, presented Equinox with what 'true power' looked like, as they trained him in darker arts, secretly channeling their own power into Equinox in order to provide a false illusion of strength. It was not long before Equinox was brought upon the highest of the Akeron, who were pleased with Sigma, and eager to see the new subject as one of them. Equinox took part in the ritual of conversion, and felt both fear, and strength as he was confronted by the patron god himself, Akeron. Unholy being crept into his core, corrupting it, and turning it black with darkness. Equinox felt his power grow, but upon his return to consciousness within the ritual chamber, the second part, unheard of by Equinox began. Immediately, his mind was assaulted by those even more powerful than Sigma, as he felt his very conscious being restrained and surpressed. As the ritual ended, Equinox was no longer fully within his own will, but now under the tight control of those whom he served. Sigma was appointed to use his new weapon, until Equinox proved that he would remain loyal to the Akeron without the chains upon his conscious, constantly puppeting him and guiding him. For twenty years, Equinox was but a pawn of Sigma, carrying out his will, but also giving him more for a taste of power. Like an addictive drug, the constrained Equinox fed upon the feeling of power. With the dark arts, and his element of Death, he wrought havoc upon villages, going from planet to planet as the Akeron grew in power along with him. Despite Equinox harboring a hatred for the Akeron, he also felt a loving lust for them. While the binds that keep him in place only controlled his conscious actions, the inner soul that was constrained was being assaulted in an internal fight for control. Equinox knew that if he were to give him, he would be swallowed, and forever remain a pawn to the dark god. Every day, he fought back, grasping desperately for whatever small bit of light remain in him, as he prayed to Ogministra on a constant for forgiveness. On an on did the corrupted warrior conquer under Sigma, like apprentice to master, he carried on. Multiple times did warriors of Ogministra come to try and retrieve him, but they were beaten down, either by Sigma, or Equinox himself, now gaining power that he did not know possible, which was in reality further harming his inner soul. Equinox looked upon Sigma with respect, but such respect soon turned to indifference, and soon hatred. As the lust of power demands, he needed more, and he saw himself as but a tool, being used by Sigma as a foothold to his power. The seed of betrayal began to grow within Equinox as he looked upon Sigma with envy. Sigma was blind, so prideful in his accomplishment that he saw himself the ever-ruling master to his pawn. He did not suspect, nor had the urge to suspect Equinox of betrayal, and this is what would cause a stroke of luck to save Equinox from his chains. As Equinox gathered experience, Sigma saw it fit to pull a strike upon an Ogministrum inner-world, which was much more heavily guarded, and to serve as a test for his apprentice. Equinox, always wishing for more blood and battle, agreed. But Equinox had plans of his own, to hold back, to let Sigma deal with the brunt. As the Akeron Clan began their attack on the innerworlds, Equinox followed Sigma at the head of the military, making their way into the head temple of the Ogministrum's hold on the world. The Order had a plan of their own however, for they knew that Sigma, and Equinox would arrive. With such a valuable world in reach, one of the Ogministrum Grandmasters awaited the arrival of Sigma and Equinox, accompanied by multiple Paladins, and even more Celebrates. They had intended to capture Equinox, and push back Sigma, defeating him. Sigma, however, was very strong, and was destined for far greater than to be but a leader of the Akeron. His strength, was equal to that of the most powerful within the Akeron, placing him on levels beyond even a Council in strength. This would prove to be an equal match, as the master and apprentice entered the room, they confronted the Council, and her squad of Paladins, some of the most achieving warriors of the Order. As the battle began, Equinox made clever work to keep behind Sigma, letting his master take the damage as to weaken him. Sigma began to notice as such. He knew that Equinox would fall within but a couple seconds to even one of the Paladins, but he did not favor such mannerisms. Sigma, with a great ward, created a barrier between the Order Warriors, and himself. Sigma, now weakened and exhausted from combat, turned to Equinox in rage, demanding as to why his apprentice failed to participate, despite the Akeron never backing down from battle. With no response, Equinox drew his blades, and struck back at Sigma, a wide grin on his face, but blinded by his own power to realize that he was no match for his master. It took only the wave of a hand to send Equinox across the entire main chamber, slamming into a wall, but the Order saw their chance, and the Paladins, with their great knowledge, began to channel their energy into Equinox. The Council used this oppurtunity to give her power to Equinox as well, giving him a shield against the brutal assault of Sigma that was about to begin. The Celebrants began to dispel the dark lords ward against them, in order to grant passage. The duel began, Equinox against Sigma. Within moments, Equinox was roaring, even laughing with maniacle glee as he found his power to match Sigma, though only through delusionally believing such newfound power to be his own, and not of the Order. He remembered the multiple times Sigma had beaten him down before, and the envious thoughts of betrayal that quicly turned his glee into rage. With the channeled energy, and his own inner rage, the strings that Sigma held Equinox by weakened, and he found himself unable to control his pawn. Finally, Equinox was on par with his arch-nemesis. Strike after strike, block after block, Equinox used what he had been tought by both the Order and the Warclan against the Dark Lord. With a great slice of the chest, Sigma was put of guard, and thus Equinox had the upper hand, beginning to savagely slice into his master, yelling in pure rage as he released years of torment upon Sigma. Sigma looked up, a look of pure surprise and astonishment, and disappointment, as he was not only betrayed, but bested in combat by his own pawn. Sigma swore Equinox a never ending torture for his actions, but before he could finish his rant of anger, Equinox saw his own rage rise, as he grabbed his own blade, and began to eviscerate and mutilate his Master's body. He took delight in the screams, smiling as he caused pools of dark blood to gush across the room, ripping the Lord limb from limb. The Celebrants, took great displeasure in seeing such, though the Paladins, and the Council, were used to such atrocities. In the midst of Equinox's brutalization, the barrier broke as its owner was torn to pieces. Equinox turned, the energy of the Council and Paladins within him as he was ready to destroy his enemy, and claim his title as Dark Lord, but such illusions of power left him as those who opposed Equinox dropped their channel of power. Suddenly, Equinox screamed as leftover energy, that of which his core was not trained to handle, began to wrack his body as it violently discharged from his form. As the Omega Overcharge subsided, Equinox fell, completely drained and ruined as he fell unconscious from the first instace of such an occasion. Thus, the Celebrants retrieved Equinox. After securing the world and beating back the rest of the invaders, Equinox was taken back to the Ogministrum Homeworld, ready to be relieved of his burden. His Return to Ogministra As Equinox was taken back to the Ogministrum Homeworld, he was put into a magical containment, where he was forced into a deep sleep. In this state, the Lore-Master and a team of Celebrants began the process of purifying, and disenchanting Equinox's curse of enslavement. Equinox awoke a few times, and in such moments he was wracked with both rage, agony, and joy. The conscious of Equinox was being cleansed, and such a process left him in constant resistance, his mind in pain as the corruption within him fought back, trying to persist. However, his inner soul, looking upon it all, was happy to finally be able to slowly push back and inhabit his body. After weeks of ritualistic purification, Equinox was finally cleansed of the Akeron's highest curses. With another ritual, he would plead to Ogministra for forgiveness. Ogministra, knowing of that which caused Equinox to fall in the first place, gave forgiveness, though a cold shouldered one. As Equinox return, he now faced the council, who punished him for willfully allowing his core to be corrupted. With this, he was delayed his progress, and forced to go through extra training and incredibly harsh discipline before he would become a Knight. Years went by, in which his punishment was carried out. Constant training, and constant work. During this time, Equinox began to learn what it truly meant to hold responsibility and honor. He honed his craft on his own accord, practicing non-stop to improve himself. Unfortunately, as with most who are purified of the Akeron's corruption, there would always be a small bit of his core, always harboring a darkness, and always acting as an anchor for darkness to try and take hold, but Equinox was resolute, even more than before, and was able to resist such temptations. During his many of training, Equinox would slowly assemble what would become his armor. After many dives into ancient ruins on foreign planets, he would collect a rare mineral that he was tasked with retrieving. Eventually, with enough in hand, he allowed the best blacksmiths of the Order to forge a set of armor, that would become what he wears today. It would serve to remind him of what he had done, and to symbolize an ever durable ward against corruption. While he still did not wear his signature cloak, weapons, and mask, he had begun his progress to becoming what he was in the present. The months came when Equinox, now at the age of 23 in what would be Earth's dimension, but around 230 in actual years (and still young for an Omega, who could live up to a thousand years old) would face his test to become a Knight of Ogministra. Since he was progressing at an incredible rate, the tasks given were far more difficult, since at a normal rate he would just be reaching his Ondonian rank. He was tasked with travelling to a planet with a squad of Knights, and travelling to an ancient tower, where upon the top he, along with the other Knights, would be tasked with slaying a colossal entity of Air, and to bring back what it was guarding. The ruin was filled with beings of the Air Elemental. Ice giants, wind elementals, electric traps, lightning inbued monstrosities. These were only but the start to what he met at the top. A massive being, a bird, made of Ice, with electricity coursing through its body and a great storm surrounding it. This is where Equinox would see his first of many grand battles, where he, along with the Knights worked together to slay the great beast. Equinox was assigned to deal the killing blown, and upon riding the great bird into the sky, he would ram his sword into the great beast's head, ending its life. As the bird began to grow in electrical power, Equinox was saved from death by his fellow knights, though his Sword would be destroyed as the beast blew apart, creating a massive hurricane where it dissipated. Equinox and the Knights retrieved a grand jewel, an Elemental Orb, which could grant an Omega the ability to use said element without being linked to said element. As Equinox returned to the Order's Homeworld, he was congratulated by the Masters, and with great honor, made into a Knight of Ogministra, a respected position, though still rather low. This would begin the majority of Equinox's life in the Ogministra. As most of the Ogministra go through, the years of Apprentice, Sentinel, and Master are usually the longest, and make up a majority of an Ogministrum Warrior's life. These years would prove to be very eventful for Equinox, and where he would come to look, and be like how he is today, as a Paladin. Rise to Master